


[ME] Kiss under mistletoe

by Mooncolony



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncolony/pseuds/Mooncolony
Summary: 爱德华多想要给马克一个惊喜，他做到了。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[ME] Kiss under mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 是因为死亡考试周所以迟到的圣诞贺文，或许我应该2020圣诞再发（……

这是马克在一天之内第二次看穿了达斯汀试图用身体偷渡圣诞装饰物进入他办公室的企图。

他只是把大部分的注意力都放在了电脑上，而不是失明了以至于会注意不到那些甚至还发着光的彩灯，或是失聪了听不见随着达斯汀走动响起来的铃铛。

说真的，达斯汀是把自己当圣诞树了吗？

马克确实记得自己有允许员工可以在圣诞节自由地按照自己的喜好装饰公司，但那绝对不包括他的办公室。考虑到达斯汀的审美，马克甚至不太愿意走出自己的办公室看一眼外面的公共区域被糟蹋成了什么样子。他真诚地希望他身边目前唯一可靠的好友——克里斯有成功打消达斯汀之前冒出的买镭射灯的想法。

达斯汀在马克的威胁下把口袋里的小东西一样一样往外掏，等到他的口袋终于空了，马克随意地一点头，示意他可以走了。

“Come on，你知道你不是非要在这时候工作，今天可是圣诞节！放下键盘加入我们。”

达斯汀抗议性地把桌子拍得砰砰响，见马克还是完全没有要理他的意思，他自顾自坐上办公桌一角：“别忘了，你去年这个时候也不在办公室，你让我负责晚会，然后自己——”

马克头也没抬：“下去，我不想和财务说我桌子的报废理由是CTO。”

“——和爱德华多出去约会了一整天。”

达斯汀跳下桌第一时间捂住了他的小肚子——不对，是捂住了心口：“你怎么能这么说，我受伤了。”

马克开始回忆在H33时，达斯汀是否有向比利请教学习过戏剧表演，还是说他一直以来就表演欲如此旺盛。再任由他发展下去，恐怕肖恩帕克的硅谷Drama Queen地位不保。

“我保证，你再不走才会真的受伤。”

达斯汀立刻往后撤到门的位置，确保了人身安全后，他随即露出一个了然的微笑：“我亲爱的马克，你真的很好懂你知道吗？Wardo今天不能过来陪你了？”

“他有工作。”

“噢——我开始同情你了。”事实上，达斯汀的语气只有掩饰不住的幸灾乐祸，“我想想，他上一次过来是在两个月前，我们可怜的马克显然是Wardo不足了。”

很好，马克这次彻底停下了动作，抬起了头。

达斯汀赶在马克能有更多动作之前留下一句“承认吧，马克，你就是感到寂寞了。”赶紧拉开门跑出了办公室。

拜托，Wardo不在，他可不想变成圣诞节晚会的保留节目——被一剑穿心的CTO之类的。他可是全公司的甜心小饼干，马克要是真的那么做了，他敢打赌全公司99.9％的人都会为了他伤心流泪的。今天可是节日，达斯汀不允许这种事情发生。

送走达斯汀，马克对于接下来没有人再来打扰的状态非常满意，毕竟他真的有很多工作要完成。年末的事情总是格外多，多得没完没了，不是吗？

又处理完一沓文件，马克才发现电脑右下角的小鹿图标在不停闪烁，他移动鼠标点上去，桌面弹出来自Eduardo的新邮件。

只是一张照片，没有附上文字，没有人入镜，一颗顶端挂着金色星星的圣诞树占据了大部分的画面。

好吧，虽然他们都是犹太人，但爱德华多当然是会过圣诞节的。盛大的派对，震耳的音乐，晃眼的灯光，熙攘的人群，简直就是爱德华多的最爱，马克完全可以想象。

马克对着照片的漫想被响起的电话铃声打断，来电人显示Wardo。他按下接通键，爱德华多打招呼的声音很快传来。

“嗨，马克。”

“Wardo。”

马克猜得没错，爱德华多那边的背景音混杂着高分贝的欢呼与交谈声，感谢耳机的立体音效，他现在也觉得自己的耳朵快聋了。随即耳机里的欢呼声渐渐远去，爱德华多似乎离开了派对中心，语气轻快道：“还在工作？”

“听上去你的工作已经结束了，在参加公司晚会？”

“我可不会为了这个和你说抱歉，我相信你的办公室外达斯汀他们也在准备晚会，只是你在自愿加班而已。”

马克的确没法否认这个，事实上他原以为达斯汀会誓不把他拖出办公室不罢休，但是居然没有。马克并不将这看作达斯汀放弃的标志，要是他会轻言放弃，那他就不是达斯汀了。

爱德华多没等到他回答，又开口道：“你知道吗？这儿负责装饰的人挺有想法的，大厅里槲寄生挂得到处都是，我已经不想回去了。”

“我没想到你们公司也有像达斯汀一样无聊的人，看来他没法申请这种槽糕的整人点子的专利了，”马克语速飞快，“我的意思是，你当然可以不回去，事实上，槲寄生下亲吻这个所谓的圣诞传统和基督教没有半点关系，这最初是凯尔特人和异教徒的习俗。”

“你知道，”爱德华多忍不住轻轻笑了一下，“如果你担心我会走到哪一株下，你可以直说。放心，我正在努力避开它们全部……嗨！”

爱德华多显然是遇见了什么人，他把手机拿远了，马克听不见对面交谈的内容，好一会儿他的声音才又重新响起来：“猜猜发生了什么？他们把一株槲寄生给了我，起哄让我去挂在喜欢的人的头顶上。”

马克感觉很好，好到无比顺畅地敲出了一行乱码，删除键被他按得噼里啪啦响：“是吗？你的员工们给你找了一堆亚裔女孩站成一排让你挑吗？”

“这很刻薄，鉴于我已经和你交往了两年四个月。”

马克没答话，他知道爱德华多没生气，重要的是他听见自己办公室门开的声音。好吧，永不言弃的达斯汀，他就知道。马克把耳机摘下来毫不客气地开口便道：“滚出去。”

门应声合上，十几秒前在耳机里传出的声音此刻在现实响起，在偌大的办公室里激起微弱的回音：“你真该对达斯汀好一点，他刚刚拉着我控诉了整整五分钟你的暴行。嗯，我猜哭诉会更贴切一点。”

好吧，至少马克现在知道了达斯汀确实是世界上仅此一家别无分号的奇葩。他抬起头看向来人，收起惊讶的神情，一扬眉：“他活该。”

爱德华多走到马克椅子前，手上果然还拿着一丛槲寄生，他好看的眉毛拧了拧，显然没料到马克的头顶上方没有能挂的地方。

马克才不在意槲寄生，让它见鬼去吧，没再等爱德华多说什么，他一伸手扯过在眼前晃悠的领带把人拉下来接吻，椅子在两人动作下不断后退，直到撞上身后的墙壁。有什么东西落在了自己头顶，马克睁开眼，爱德华多双手环上了他的脖颈，那双焦糖色的眼睛无辜地眨了眨，像在说：“Opps。”

马克偏了偏头想让槲寄生自己滑落，然后失败了，大概是枝条和他的卷毛缠在一起了。

爱德华多见状丝毫不掩饰自己的笑意：“显然它们认为你的一头卷毛是个适合寄生的好地方。”

马克现在心情很好，并不想对自己的男朋友说“Fuck you”，所以他凑近在爱德华多唇上不轻不重咬了一口，爱德华多立刻表示投降，空出一只手把槲寄生从马克头上移开了。

“唔……或许我应该拿冬青花环的，我的希腊男孩，”又黏黏糊糊亲了一会，爱德华多打了个哈欠，出口的话语已然含糊起来，“不过幸好这不是古希腊时代，否则那些雕塑工匠会爱惨了你这张脸而挤满你的身旁，让我只能悲惨地隔着人群远远观望你。”

好吧，这就是热情浪漫的南美人。爱德华多明明自己一听别人的褒奖就脸红，倒是从不吝于将赞美的话语加诸于马克的身上，关键是还能次次不重样，马克时常怀疑他和爱德华多之间谁才是更爱文字书本的那一个。

他只回道：“我可不需要他们的爱。”

爱德华多没有再说话，他平稳而温热的呼吸打在马克的颈侧，他睡着了。

马克不知道他为了提前完成工作加班了多久，但不管是多久，对于从来作息还算良好的爱德华多来说都挺难熬的。

好在马克的办公室有张长沙发。鉴于没有其他人享有在Facebook总裁办公室睡觉的特权，这张长沙发显然就是为了此刻存在的，

就着爱德华多伏在他身上这个别扭的动作，马克把人抱起来放轻动作放到了长沙发上躺着，把放在上面的一个抱枕拆成被子给人盖上，最后抱着笔电坐在了旁边。

爱德华多醒过来的时候，耳边传来熟悉的键盘敲击声，他直起身子自然而然地把头枕在了马克肩上，出口的声音因为刚睡醒的原因软得一塌糊涂：“之前忘记说了，Merry Christmas！当然，我就不指望能从你口中听到相同的祝福了。”

“你确实不用指望，因为我真正想说的是 Marry Me。”

爱德华多差点下巴掉到地上，不，这并不是在使用任何的修辞手法表达他很惊讶的意思，当然他确实也很惊讶，只是陈述事实的成分更多——马克放下电脑，拿出戒指单膝下跪的动作实在太过流畅迅速，爱德华多忽然失去支撑点差点摔下沙发。

好在爱德华多只是上半身扑进了一团被子里，他原本很确定自己已经睡醒了，这会儿又不确定了，他从被子里扑腾出来，睁大了眼睛看向马克。

“噢，天哪，”爱德华多把微微发烫的脸颊埋进双手，“我还以为我才是圣诞节的最大惊喜。”

马克忍不住嘴角上扬：“你当然是。”

爱德华多语气甜蜜地抱怨：“这和我想的可不一样。”

“和我想的一样就好，”马克拉过爱德华多的左手，仰头与那双太妃糖色的眼睛对视，“你只要负责说‘yes’。”

爱德华多在亲吻上马克的前一秒回答道：“Yes，I Will。”

爱德华多看着马克慢慢将戒指戴上自己的手指，随口问道：“你准备了多久了？”

“这取决于你问的对象是什么，戒指还是求婚。”马克把戒指戴牢后，落下一个吻，“我一直没说过，你有一双非常好看的手。”

这是事实。

当你和爱德华多相处时你很容易会被他英俊的脸庞吸引，尤其那双天生甜蜜多情的眼睛。但作为他最好的朋友，马克还注意到了他的手，修长白皙，骨节分明，指甲还泛着健康的淡粉，于是在马克眼中，那枚戴在他右手无名指上的家族戒指便显得格外刺眼。

爱德华多值得世界上最美丽最珍贵的戒指，这是马克在心里得出的结论。至于这枚戒指应该从哪来，由谁给出，对于马克来说，从来就是毫无疑问的——毕竟，舍我其谁。

显然，自哈佛时代起，在他还没有清楚地意识到自己对爱德华多的感情之前，他的爱意与占有欲早已抽枝发芽，深植于心。

爱德华多和马克并肩出了办公室，朝人群中的达斯汀和克里斯挥手示意。

达斯汀立刻回以最热烈的招手，然后他的动作戛然而止，是的，他就是这么的眼尖，立刻便发现了爱德华多手上新出现的戒指。他一把抓住身旁好友的肩膀摇了起来：“Jesus Christ! ”

克里斯当然也注意到了，他好笑一般回道：“I am Chris，not Christ。”

达斯汀仿佛被人扼住了脖子，只能自喉咙中发出窒息般的感叹声响。他小步跑到爱德华多身前，拉过他的手确认了那枚戒指在走进马克办公室之前还不存在，然后他在马克的瞪视下终于放开了爱德华多的手。

噢，who cares，达斯汀几乎是得意洋洋地想着，Wardo在这里，马克没法拿我怎么办。他回到晚会的中心，抢过一个程序员手中的话筒，大声宣告自己的发现：“听着，我要宣布今晚最好的消息。”

这时，原本随机照射的彩灯适时照向了马克和爱德华多站着的方向，全场也跟随着灯光看向他们，而达斯汀朝彩灯的操作台看过去，克里斯朝他眨眨眼，达斯汀回以一个大拇指。他清清欢呼了一晚上，略微沙哑的嗓子，几乎是大喊出声：“我们亲爱的CEO——马克·扎克伯格向爱德华多·萨维林求婚成功啦！”

全场沉寂了一两秒，随后爆发出的欢呼声几乎要掀翻天花板。人群都向彩灯照射的地方涌去，他们朝着马克和爱德华多举杯，送上三两句话表达自己最真挚的祝愿。

爱德华多忙着微笑向每一位送上祝福的人道谢，而马克在思考怎么切片达斯汀比较适合下酒。

没过多久，人群便开始起哄："Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

爱德华多抬起头，才发现自己刚巧不巧走到了一株槲寄生下，而马克正一步一步向他走来。就在爱德华多要闭上眼的前一秒，马克拉过他的手，从人群中穿行而过，大步向外走去。

爱德华多匆匆跟上他的步伐：“马克？”

“我没有被人围观的兴趣，”马克偏头看向爱德华多眼底，一字一句认真道，“还有，别妄自菲薄，你才是唯一可以复写最真实的我的人。现在，我们回家。”

爱德华多正忙着把自己已然被攥红的手腕解救出来，闻言动作只是一顿，他转而与马克十指相扣，笑着答了一个字：“好。”

END

彩蛋：

“其实我也买好了戒指，只是没计划圣诞节求婚。”

“嗯。”

“我下次带过来给你戴上。”

“好。”

“……你是不是早就知道了？你又看了我的银行卡消费？马克·扎克伯格！回答我的问题！”

“我看不出来这有什么生气的必要。”

“天哪，你连这个都要抢在我前面，你几岁？高中生吗？”

“如果你不想抢先的话，你就不会生气了，高中生爱德华多·萨维林。”

“Fuck you！”

**Author's Note:**

> ＊槲寄生象征着爱，和平与宽恕，我让他们一人头顶上挂了一次，因为我认为他们之间爱和原谅都是相互的。
> 
> ＊马克看不惯家族戒指也是说他看不惯爱德华多的family issue。他不想成为不被爱德华多选择的那一方，他只当the one，各种意义上的。
> 
> 感谢阅读，tsn真的太上头了，我们下篇文再见。


End file.
